El cuento perfecto
by Ebano Wigram
Summary: Sakamoto y Mutsu están con un verdadero problema, su hijo Ryoma pide un cuento antes de dormir, pero no quiere uno inventado, quiere saber algo del pasado de sus padres. ¿Que responderán ese par de comerciantes espaciales? ¿Y que tiene que ver en esto Sakata Gintoki? SakaMutsu


**.**

 **El cuento perfecto**

 **.**

 **SakaMutsu**

 **.**

El pequeño Sakamoto Ryoma, subió a su cama sin chistar, acompañado de su madre y su padre. Acomodándose con entre sus sabanas, listo para dormir, al pequeño de tan solo seis años se le ocurrió que era un buen momento para una noche de cuentos.

Una vez a la semana su mamá o su papá le contaban alguna aventura que hubiesen vivido. Gracias a eso, Ryoma conocía lo suficiente de sus progenitores. Pero esta vez quería algo diferente, deseaba escuchar una historia contada en conjunto.

― ¿Una de piratas espaciales? Ha, ha, ha, ha― comenzó a reír Tatsuma como de costumbre.

Su madre se mantenía expectante mientras se sentaba al lado de su pequeño. Mutsu le sonrió con calma esperando a que el menor decidiera.

― No, quiero una historia…― se llevó el dedo a su mejilla mirando hacia arriba buscando una interesante idea. Pero, entonces, recordó unas palabras de su tío Gin-san:

― _Si quieres que el tonto de Sakamoto te cuente de cómo se enamoró de tu mamá, solo pídeselo― le respondió ante la inquietud del pequeño Ryoma. El chico había a parar a la Yorozuya junto a su alcancía buscando una solución a sus problemas, pero su amado tío solo había rechazado su propuesta._

― _No quieren contar historias juntos― bufo cruzando sus bracitos― papá dice que mamá se enamoró de él por su belleza y mamá dice: ´´Nunca lo sabré´´. No tengo idea de quien dice la verdad―_

― _Comprendo―suspiro pensando en un plan para que ese mocoso pueda conseguir su cometido― Que te parece si…―_

Volviendo al presente, Ryoma sonrió ampliamente recordando la idea de su tío. Poniéndola en práctica sin saber qué es lo que llegaría a obtener. Confiaba en su tío Gin, estaba seguro que lo obtendría.

― Quiero una historia de intercambios― hablo seguro mientras alzaba su dedo índice al aire.

― ¿Intercambio equivalente? ¿He? ¿Ese no es otro manga?― pregunto desconcertado. Nadie le dijo que tendría que hablar de Ed y sus problemas con la alquimia.

― No, quiero escuchar un intercambio importante que hayan hecho mamá y papá― explico después de negar las suposiciones de su papi.

― ¿Intercambio?― pregunto Mutsu quien se mantenía a su lado escuchando el parloteo innecesario de su esposo y padre de su pequeño.

― Si, el mas importante. ¿Cuál fue el mejor negocio que han hecho juntos?― pregunto inocentemente, soltando una sonrisa entusiasta por escucharlos.

Ambos se miraron sin saber qué es lo que ese pequeño estaba pidiendo.

― ¿Cuál fue?― pregunto el castaña después de tratar de buscar una solución a esa incógnita. Tuvieron tantas aventuras por el espacio que no sabría catalogar su mejor venta― ¿Qué hay de ti, Mutsu?― trato de zafar echando la pregunta a su mujer, ella era más inteligente y seguramente podría responderle satisfactoriamente.

― Una bolsa de estiércol― respondió tranquila

― ¿Cuándo compramos algo así?―

― Era una asquerosa bolsa de estiércol que no paraba de reírse― siguió Mutsu ignorando a Tatsuma, el cual comenzó a comprender la indirecta de ella. Estaba usando una bolsa con excremento como referencia hacia su persona.

― Mutsu, ¿Por qué se me hace conocida esa bolsa de excremento?―

― Apareció en el Kaientai y nunca más se fue―siguió ignorándolo mientras recordaba su primer encuentro― incluso tuvo el descaro de comprar la nave― tanto hijo como madre negaron con la cabeza tal desfachatez de ese inmundo personaje de cuento.

― ¿Qué tipo de excremento haría eso?― se preocupó el pequeño.

― Ryoma, inconscientemente, le estas diciendo mier** a tu papá― Tatsuma lloraba en el rincón siendo ignorado por ambos.

― La peor, de esas que no se te salen cuando las pisas y huelen horrible cada vez que te acercas― explico su madre mirando fijamente a Sakamoto, sacándolo de las dudas. Ella realmente estaba hablando de él.

― Mutsu― lloriqueo a un costado.

― ¿Y qué hiciste mamá?―

― Tenía planeado desecharla―acepto tranquila― Pero sin esperar nada de ese montón de basura, este me pidió acompañarme―

― ¿A dónde?―

― Me dijo: ´´El día que tu vida acabe, quiero estar a tu lado para hacerte compañía´´― una sonrisa sincera se colo en su rostro provocando un sobresalto en el pecho de su esposo, quien comprendio las palabras de ella.

― ¿Y sigue a tu lado?― volvió a preguntar curioso.

― Si― esta vez fue Tatsuma quien respondió a la incógnita del pequeño Ryoma― A pesar de que no se note, esa montaña de estiércol sirvió de abono para las flores de su jardín― le sonrió con coquetería mientras la estrechaba desde la cintura.

― Cállate― musito, ella, bajito provocando una sonrisa satisfactoria de su parte..

― No entiendo―

― Esa montaña de estiércol, ayudo a tu mamá a florecer una parte muy humana que tenía en su interior― Mutsu termino de aceptar esa verdad, a pesar de que fuesen simples referencias para Ryoma, sabía que Tatsuma si comprendía sus palabras sinceras de agradecimiento.

― Y esa mier** fue salvada de perecer solo― prosiguió él haciendo que la castaña se apenara levemente― Ahora tiene un lugar llamado hogar― sus palabras salieron con cariño a sus dos seres más preciados.

Poco tiempo paso para que el pequeño quedara dormido entre las sabanas. Con un beso de su madre y una caricia de su padre, ese matrimonio partió de la habitación dejándolo descansar.

Entrando a su cuarto con la puerta cerrada, Sakamoto comenzó a hablarle en el oído. Una táctica que amaba usar en la privacidad, solo con ella.

― ¿Así que esa montaña de estiércol te saco el lado humano? No estaba enterado― la estrecho más cerca rodeándola.

― Y yo no sabía que salve una bolsa de suciedad― su voz baja le erizo la piel sin necesidad de verla.

― Lo hiciste, Mutsu― acepto sin dudarlo, después de todo ¿Para qué mentir?

Dejando uno, dos y tres besos en los labios de ella, Tatsuma apago las luces esperando comenzar con una interesante sesión de muestras de afecto.

Después de todo, en el cuarto de su hijo, Ryoma seguía durmiendo muy plácidamente. El recuerdo de la última charla con su tío Gin inundo el mundo de sus sueños.

― _¿Por qué les preguntaría algo así?― Ryoma lo cuestiono en cuanto soltó su idea. No entendía a donde quería llegar su querido tío._

 _Gin sonrió confiado._

― _Porque para Sakamoto, el mejor negocio que hizo fue obtener una princesa Yato y un pequeño conejito― acaricio su cabeza sabiendo que su plan seria todo un éxito._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aclaración:**

 **Ryoma: el nombre lo elegí por el personaje en el que está basado Sakamoto, ´´Sakamoto Ryoma´´**

 **Notas de ficker XD:**

 **Se extendió un poco XD esto debería ser una viñeta y por unas cuantas palabras se volvió un OS XDDD**

 **Este fic es un regalo de Navidad para Gabryela Cordova.**

 **Feliz Navidad para todos.**

 **Nos leeremos muy pronto.**

 **¡Bye!**


End file.
